naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Alluka Zoldyck
Alluka Zoldyck (アルカ ゾルディック, Aruka Zorudikku) is the second youngest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. Under unknown circumstances, she was possessed by a mysterious Dark Continent creature, which her family named Nanika. The two currently share Alluka's body. Background Alluka was the second youngest child born to Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. Due to mysterious reasons, ever since she was a young child, Alluka possessed a creature from the Dark Continent inside of her body. The first time this creature appeared was when she was five years old and was playing with her older brother Killua Zoldyck: Alluka asked him for three simple requests, and as soon as he fulfilled them all, Alluka's eyes and mouth turned black. Killua wished for her to tell him how to revert the transformation, and then learned about the creature's abilities. He then started calling it Nanika (lit. "Something"). For some time, Killua and Alluka managed to keep Nanika as a secret between them, but when Alluka was with a servant of the Zoldyck family, Mitsuba, she asked her three things: carrying her, going up a staircase, and raising her up in the air. After all of those were done, Alluka's eyes and mouth became black, and scared by what she saw, Mitsuba reported it to Kikyo and later to Killua. Killua simply asked Alluka to raise him up high, and Alluka came back to normal. Mitsuba revealed to him that she had already told his parents after he told her not to tell anyone, to his disappointment, and he was later called by them so he could explain Alluka's mysterious powers. It turned out that whenever one fulfilled three requests Alluka made, her eyes and mouth would turn pitch-black and only come back to normal when she granted someone a wish. With this information, Silva and Kikyo decided to test the limits of Nanika's ability by using their butlers. First Kikyo told Mitsuba to refuse all of Alluka's requests, no matter how simple they were. However, after she did that 4 times, she was wrung to death in front of Alluka and Killua, alongside her lover who wasn't even there at the time. Some time afterwards, Alluka asked another servant of the Zoldyck family, Yasuha, to give her a piggyback ride and entered with-granting mode. Yasuha wished for Nanika to make her a billionaire, and then suddenly, banknotes started falling from the sky. It was later discovered that a currency transport vessel had gone missing, and when it had been found, all the money was gone and the captain and crew just gave nonsensical answers. After this incident, Illumi Zoldyck, the eldest child of Kikyo and Silva, started becoming interested in Alluka's power and asked his Father for permission to choose the next person to take care of Alluka and deal with everything in his own way. He chose a woman named Kasuga and told her to listen to all of Alluka's requests in exchange for his tolerance of her romantic relationship with an outsider of the Zoldyck family (as Zoldyck butlers are forbidden from dating). When Kasuga was with Alluka, Alluka asked her for her liver, and after a refusal, followed up with three requests for her duodenum, spine and brain. Due to Kasuga's failure of fulfilling those, a total of 67 people, including her and her lover were killed at the same time. After this incident, they discovered that the bigger was the previous wish, the harder to fulfill would be the next three requests, that when someone was killed the difficulty of the requests came back to level 1 and that failure to fulfill the requests made the person, their most loved one and a certain number of people who they had spent most of their life with would die. After this, Nanika's power still caused the death of 12 more people: two were necessary for Kikyo to be convinced, two more to test the rules, and two when Milluki sacrificed tourists in exchange for cheap toys. At some point, there was also another big incident which resulted in the death of 13 people, caused again by Milluki, who asked Nanika to kill his target for him. Milluki had a tourist named Muna pay the price by telling him to just ignore Alluka's requests. More recently, Milluki used Nanika to get the latest computer. Also, at an unknown point, Alluka was locked in her playroom by her family due to the danger of her power and stayed there since. Personality Despite being described as "a dark and uncontrollable child with no soul" by her family, Alluka's personality is actually far from that description. Especially when she is with her older brother Killua, she displays a very affectionate and lovable personality. Whenever she is with him, she is very happy, and both her and Nanika love and trust him deeply. Appearance Alluka has long black hair, blue eyes, and pale complexion. She wears the traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden, with boots and a headband adorned with emotional cartoon faces. Framing her face are two locks of hair, each fastened by four hair bands decorated with the same cartoon faces on her headband. As a younger child, Alluka had shoulder length, unkempt hair and wore a yellow shirt with green pants. Abilities Unlike her brothers, Alluka has no combat abilities at all. She is like a normal kid when it comes to fighting and physical endurance. However, due to being Nanika's host, her own relatives fear her ability to wipe out the family in an instant. Alluka shares an empathic link with Nanika, which allows her to perceive its emotions. Wish-Granting Even though she doesn't have Nen abilities of her own, Alluka has Nanika inside of her and is used as a vessel so that Nanika can use her powers. After a person fulfills three of Alluka's requests, Nanika will take over her body and grant the person one wish; there seem to be infinite, with no limits. The wish doesn't need to come from the person who fulfilled the requests, and anyone can have their wish granted as long as they say it when Nanika comes out. This wish can go from lifting someone in the air to altering reality just to make an effect occur: she is capable of effortlessly teleporting people to another continent and even healing Gon Freecss' mangled body. The bigger the request is, the harder will be the next three requests Alluka makes. If someone declines or fails to fulfill the requests, the person, their most loved one and a certain number of people they spent the most time with throughout their life will be killed instantly. The Zoldyck Family created five rules about Nanika's power after experimenting with their butlers. Those are: # If someone fails to fulfill Alluka's requests and gets killed, the difficulty level of Alluka's requests returns to level 1. That is the best time to make a wish. # If Alluka is making requests from a particular person, they cannot be moved over to another person mid-way. Therefore if that particular person disappears such as concealing themselves, Alluka is unable to make requests to anybody else. # If the person fulfilling requests dies mid-way, it will count as a failure and at least one more person will die. # Alluka cannot make requests of someone without knowing their name. # The same person cannot ask Alluka for consecutive wishes. There are also rules initially known only by Killua before he was forced to disclose them or they were puzzled out by Illumi: # While Nanika can grant only one wish at a time, Nanika can be given several conditions to a single wish, therefore greatly expanding the capacities of what one can ask of Nanika before granting another three requests. # If a wish is made for healing, Nanika must make physical contact with the target. Furthermore, there isn't any cruel backlash, although this may be a rule Killua made up to hide his special privileges. It is also shown that healing is very taxing to Nanika, causing Alluka to fall asleep from exhaustion. # Killua, due to his relationship with Alluka and Nanika, is the special privilege of issuing a "command". When he does, his request will bypass any existing backlash and will be granted without any repercussions. If somebody else wishes other than Killua, they will suffer the same repercussions of the previous wish that was supposed to be given, with the command itself not affecting the requests. # Issuing a "command" allows Killua to have his wish granted even if Nanika is in the middle of making requests of someone else, as well as if it is his second consecutive wish.